A New Beginning
by llallagirl
Summary: Meister Lana Johnson has only ever had her two weapons; Leon and Kate. It has been that way for four years. But what happens when her uncle gains custody of her and enrolls her in the DWMA? Well, this. KidxOC.
1. The Beginning

Chapter One: The Beginning

I concentrated, trying to remember an old number from so long ago. Without thinking, I let my older memories take over as I subconsciously dialed a number that I haven't dialed in ages. Ring,... Ring... Ring... "Hello?" I nearly jumped at his voice, I hadn't heard it in quite a while, and I didn't really expect him to pick up so quickly.

"Hey, Uncle Spirit! It's Lana." I said, brushing a strand of golden hair from my eyes, something I usually did when I got nervous.

"Hey Lana! How've you been? It's been a while since you've called, how's your mother? Do you have a weapon yet? What've you been up to? It's been a while since I've heard from my FAVORITE NIECE," Uncle Spirit said all in one breath, practically singing the last part.

"I'm your only niece, Uncle Spirit," I said. "But, I've been good, not up to _that_ much, yes I do have weapons now, and my mom sort of… er… died. Three years ago."

"WHAT?!" he shouted. "Why didn't you tell me? Where have you been living? Does this mean that I'm your legal guardian now?" he asked.

"Technically, yes, Uncle Soul, you are now my legal guardian."

"Where are you, I'll come pick you up, I can enroll you in the DWMA with Maka, and then I'll have my two little girls!" he sang.

"Well….. That's a problem. You see, I'm not very good at explaining things, so I'll just hand the phone over to the nice policewoman so you can talk to her." I told him.

I handed the phone over to the policewoman, and walked over to the bench where my best friends, and weapons, sat. Kate was just leaning back and relaxing, as if she was in jail every day, her brunette hair pulled back into a ponytail, her bangs barely grazing the tops of her blazing blue eyes. Leon, Kate's twin, just stared straight ahead, his dark brown hair looking messy, like it usually did.

"Well, kiddos, looks like today is your lucky day. Your uncle is on his way to come pick you up, he should be here in about an hour," the policewoman told us after she hung up the phone. "Of course, you'll have to stay here until he gets here and pays your bail."

I groaned, sitting back and just zoning out. I started to think about different things. I started thinking about my parents, my old house, and how much I missed my old life. I sat there, thinking about the one woman who ruined my entire life, who forced me to leave my old, normal-ish life. I clenched my fists, remembering the vow I made five years ago. "Hey, Lana, it's time to go; your uncle's here," Leon told me, shaking me from my thoughts.

"Wow, it's already been an hour?" I said

"It's been three," Kate told me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just daydreaming." I told her. However, the look in her eyes told me that she didn't believe me.

We walked down the hallway together, following the guard out the door into the reception room. I looked around, my gaze resting on Uncle Spirit. I looked at him, noticing how he didn't look like he had changed that much since the last time I saw him. He still had a suit on, like always, and he still had that fiery red hair. Before I could say a word, Uncle Spirit started yelling. "YOUNG LADY, WHY ARE YOU IN JAIL? WHAT DID YOU DO? WAS IT HIM?" he asked, pointing to Leon. "I BET IT WAS HIM! YOU STAY AWAY FROM LANA; SHE'S LIKE MY SECOND DAUGHTER! I COULD TELL YOU WERE A BAD INFLUENCE FROM A MILE AWAY!"

"Uncle Spirit, Leon isn't the reason why I was in jail. He didn't even do that much!" I told him. "Look, I can explain if you will just let me."

"Fine, but you can explain on the way back to Death City. And, as of now, you are grounded for a month!"

I groaned, hoping that Uncle Spirit would lessen my grounding when he heard what happened. We all walked out of the police station and got into Uncle Spirit's car. He started it up, and we rode off to Death City. "Alright, Lana, start explaining," Uncle Spirit said to me.

"Okay, well, it started out like this; Kate, Leon, and I were walking down an alley trying to get to the store, when these thugs started telling us how it was their territory, and to back off. Well, that's what they said to Leon, they were trying to get Kate and me to go home with them. So, Kate started telling them about how it was a free country, and how they didn't own the town, which got them really angry. So, they started throwing punches at her, so I joined in, because it was, like, fifteen people against one girl. And, well, one thing led to another, and we wound up kicking all of their asses to Timbuktu. Right when we were about to leave, the cops showed up, and we got arrested for disturbing the peace, even though we tried to tell them that it was self-defense, but they wouldn't listen. So, that's how we ended up in jail." I concluded, quite happy that I was able to summarize what happened.

Uncle Spirit looked at me as I finished, an expression of pure shock all over his face. "Since when did you curse?"

"Really? Out of that entire story, THAT'S what you're shocked most about? Well, I started cursing last year." I said.

"It's just a shock, because I haven't seen you in a while," he said, an expression of pure sadness on his face. As quickly as it was there, it was gone, an expression of glee written across his face. "But now I can see you every day! Because, since I am your legal guardian, I am enrolling you in the Death Weapon Meister Academy!"

"WHAT?!" Kate, Leon, and I all said at once.

"I am NOT going to some school!" Kate proclaimed.

"Neither am I!" Leon chimed in.

"Don't worry, it's a lot of fun, my little Maka loves it there!" Uncle Spirit said. "Besides, I've already gotten it all sorted out with Lord Death, you all start school on Monday!"

Kate and Leon groaned in response. I, however, started bouncing up and down in my chair, excited at the prospect of actually being able to go to a school. Well, not quite excited about the actual _school_ part; more like being excited about the chance to actually have a normal life. I could tell deep down that this was going to be fun.

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence, occasionally interrupted by the usual "I'm bored!" (Kate), or "Are we there yet?" (Leon) and, once or twice, a "CAN WE GO TO DISNEY WORLD?" (Kate and I).

Finally, after three hours, we arrived at the DWMA. I stared up at the gigantic structure that I would soon call school. It was a magnificent building. I followed Uncle Spirit in, until we finally got to a hallway that had guillotines lining it. Uncle Spirit started to walk down it. Kate, Leon, and I shared a look that said the same thing, "What are we walking into?" But, we all followed Uncle Spirit down the hallway, nonetheless.


	2. Moving In

Chapter Two:

We walked into the Death Room; my attention was immediately drawn to the tall shinigami in the middle of the room. I looked at him, noticing his pitch black cloth, cartoonish skull mask and his large hands. "Hello! You must be Spirit's niece!" The Shinigami said in an incredibly cartoonish voice as we all entered the room.

"Nice to meet you, Shingami-sama. I'm Lana Johnson, and these are my two weapons; Leon and Kate Robinson." I said to him, Leon and Kate greeting him as I introduced them.

"Oh, please, just call me Lord Death, Shinigmi-sama is much too formal," he told us. "Now, Spirit has arranged for you three to enroll in the DWMA. So, starting Monday, you will officially be students here!"

"Great," Kate said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

I elbowed her in the stomach, "Sorry about Kate, she got dropped on her head as a child, so not everything's right up here." I said, pointing to my head.

"I did not get dropped on my head as a kid!" she exclaimed. "I may have fallen out of a window, but I didn't hit my head!"

"Either way, _something's _wrong up there," I said.

"Well, I can't argue there."

I smirked triumphantly, happy that I had won the little argument we had just had. "Alrighty then, "Lord Death said. "I should have your schedules ready by Monday; Just come on by Monday morning when you all get here."

"Okay," the three of us said at once.

"Well, I'll see you three later! Bye Bye!"

"Bye, Lord Death," I said.

"See ya later!" Kate said.

Leon just grumbled, walking out.

"Now to go see my sweet Maka and see if you all can stay with her for a little while," Spirit said.

Leon, Kate, and I were standing in front of Maka's door; Spirit had gotten called away at the last minute to go on a mission. Truth be told, I think Lord Death sent him on a mission so that we could deal with everything on our own. I'll have to thank him for that later, I thought to myself, making a mental note to do so later. Kate, being the boldest of us all, immediately went up to the door and knocked as loud as she could. After a few moments, the door opened, and a blonde head poked out of the door. "Can I help you?" she asked, her eyes quickly sweeping over the three of us to settle on me. "Lana? Is that you?" She asked with surprise clear on her face. Before I could reply, she tackled me in a hug. "Oh my gosh! It's been ages! Come on in, these must be your weapons. Nice to meet you! I'm Maka." Maka said as we walked into her apartment.

"I'm Kate, and this is my brother, Leon," Kate introduced.

"So, what brings you to Death City?" Maka asked after we were all settled in her living room.

"Your dad, he's now my legal guardian," I said, "so, now we're enrolled in the DWMA."

"Really? That's amazing! But, wait, do you have a place to stay?" Maka asked.

"Not really, we were just going to-"I started, but was cut off by Maka.

"Why don't you three stay here? I've got an extra bedroom, and, if one of you doesn't mind, someone can sleep on the couch." She said.

"Are you sure? I mean, we can just sleep in-"I said, as I was cut off, yet again.

"I'm completely sure. In fact, I'm insisting on it. Besides, I think it would be fun for all of us."

"Alright, then. I guess we're living here now." I said.

"Great! I'll make some dinner to celebrate!" Maka exclaimed with pure elation in her voice. "My partner, Soul, should be home soon. He's out with our friend, Blackstar."

"Cool," I said.

About twenty minutes later, the door burst open to reveal a boy. He had pure white hair, with a headband on it that said soul. I took in his outfit, which consisted of a yellow and black jacket, red jeans, and a pair of sneakers. "So, you must be Soul." I said to him.

"What the- who are you?" Soul asked. "Where's Maka?" He asked, completely tense, looking like he was about to turn into a weapon. He relaxed when he saw Maka walk out of the kitchen.

"Hey, Soul! This is my cousin, Lana, and her two weapons, Kate and Leon." Maka said to Soul.

Soul looked over at me and looked me up and down before he said anything else. As he was looking me over, I took the time to read his soul. I read that his soul was careless and arrogant, sort of like Kate's. "So, does having a flat chest run in your family or something?" He asked. I glared at him.

LANA SLAP!

MAKA CHOP!

Soul fell to the ground, a red mark across his face and a huge dent in his head. Maka and I looked at each other, books in hand, and fell over laughing. Kate and Leon quickly joined in the laughter, while Soul groaned, and rolled on the floor in pain.

"Just so you know, Soul, our dads were related, not our mothers," Maka told Soul, who was starting to get up.

"Although, our mothers were best friends," I added on. "Now, why don't we get started on dinner?"

"FOOD!" Kate exclaimed, running to the table. "FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD!"

We all laughed at Kate's immaturity and hunger as we headed to the table and started to eat. I smiled to myself as we all sat around the table, laughing, telling stories, and just having fun. "So, Lana, why is my dad your legal guardian now?" Maka asked.

My good mood soured, and I could feel a lump in my throat rising as I remembered the person who took away my parents. "Well, my parents sort of died." I said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Lana, I didn't mean to bring up a touchy subject" Maka said as she hugged me.

"It's alright, it happened a few years ago, I'm fine with it now," I said, putting on a fake smile.

"Wait, why did my dad just recently become your legal guardian, though?" Maka asked, confusion etched on her face.

Kate told her the story of the thugs that made us get caught. After that, the conversation took a normal tone once again. We all finished dinner, and moved to the couches, continuing with our conversation. I, however, didn't really pay much attention to the conversation, occasionally agreeing to different points. My mind kept flashing back to that day, four years ago. The day that the Witch Rachel took away my parents, my home, my life. The day that I met Kate and Leon. The day I swore revenge on that witch.

"Lana? Are you okay?" Leon asked, concern clear in his voice.

I snapped out of my daydreaming. "What? Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired, I guess." I said as I looked around, and realized that everyone was staring at me, with varying degrees of concern displayed on their faces. "I think I'm going to head off to bed," I said, standing up and stretching. "Good night, everyone."

"Goodnight," everyone said to me as I made my way into the guest bedroom. I changed into a pair of pajamas that Maka lent me, and slid into the queen bed that Kate and I were sharing. I lay there in the bed, mind racing. I thought about my parents and what they were like. As usual, my mind wandered too far, and, before I knew it, I was crying quietly. I curled into a ball, letting the tears run freely down my face, wishing that my parents were still alive. I nearly screamed when I felt someone patting my back. I looked over to the person who was sitting next to me, recognizing that it was Leon. I threw my arms around him, crying into his shirt. "Shhh. Shhh. It is going to be okay, Lana. It's going to be okay," he consoled, rubbing my back soothingly. Before I knew it, I was drifting off to sleep.

_**AN: Hi there! Llallagirl here! So, how was that? Good? Bad? Please Review, I really want to know what you think, and if I should continue or not. Alright, see you later! BYE! **_


	3. Let the Torture Begin

Chapter 3- Let the Torture Begin

"LANA! WAKE UP RIGHT NOW OR I WILL DRAG YOU OUT OF THIS BED!" Kate screamed into my ear. Of course, me being the heavy, aggressive sleeper that I was, I simply turned over, mumbling incoherent babble.

I felt someone start shaking me, trying to get me awake. Instinctively, I swung at whatever was shaking me. I felt my hand get grabbed, and I felt myself start to be pulled out of my comfy haven underneath the blankets into the freezing air.

"NOOOOOO," I screamed as I tried to climb back into the bed from the floor, but was blocked by my weapon. I started to grumble more incoherent babble as I squinted my eyes open. I glared at Kate, who had a victorious smirk on her face. "I really don't like you," I grumbled.

"You and I both know that's a lie, you know that deep down you love me!" she told me.

"Ha-ha-ha that's funny," I teased.

"Would you two quit fooling around and get dressed already? We are going to be late if you two don't hurry up!" Leon yelled at us from the doorway, already dressed in a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket on top, jeans and converse, ready to leave. He walked out of our room, closing the door behind him.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," I said as we started getting ready.

"Yeah, who pissed in his fruit loops?" Kate commented as she finished brushing her hair, handing me the hairbrush as she started getting changed. She wore a purple short with a denim skirt that went to about mid-thigh with black combat boots that went about mid-calf. I finished brushing my hair and went to go change. I wore a dark, almost royal, blue shirt and a black skirt that also went to about mid-thigh. I accessorized with black flats and my favorite black peacoat. Together, Kate and I left our room, excited for our first day of school.

~8~

Soul, Maka, Kate, Leon and I all made our way up the stairs that lead up to DWMA, where most of the students who attended the school were standing around, talking. Maka and Soul led us over to a group of people that were standing near a fountain. "Hey guys! This is my cousin, Lana, and her weapons, Kate and Leon," Maka said to her friends, introducing us to everyone.

"Hi there! I'm Tsubaki, it's very nice to meet you all," a girl with raven black hair said. "I hope you will like it here, it's really fun."

"I'm Crona," a boy with choppy pink hair said. "I'm sorry, I don't know how to deal with new people."

"All that's missing is Kid, Liz, Patty, and Black*Star. I wonder where they could be," Maka pondered.

"A new student?! I challenge you to a duel!" a boy with spikey blue hair exclaimed from the other side of the fountain.

The rest of the group moaned, apparently, this was a regular occurrence. Kate, being Kate, went ahead and yelled right back at him, "Do you really think you will be able to beat us? Fine, then! We accept your challenge! Let's go!"

"Wait, we don't have to do this, I really don't want anyone to get hurt," I said, trying to dissuade my best friend.

"I agree with Lana on this one, let's try not to fight with anyone on our first day," Leon said.

"Oh, I get it! Being in the presence of a star like me frightens you! It's okay, though, not many people can stand being in such a star's presence!" the blue-haired boy exclaimed to Leon and I. I ground my teeth; this kid was _really_ starting to get on my nerves, with all this talk of him being such a great big star. "But don't worry; maybe someday you'll be half as good as I am!"

By that point, I was clenching my fists, trying so hard not to punch this kid in the face. "You really wanna duel, kid? Fine, then, let's duel!" I said. "Kate! Leon! Weapon form," I said to my two weapons as they transformed into dual swords. I caught them in my hands and swung them around once or twice to get a good grip on the handles.

"You've really done it this time, Black*Star, haven't you?" Soul said to the blue-haired brat. _Huh, Black*Star, so that's his name_ I thought to myself.

"Tsubaki! Enchanted sword mode!" Black*Star shouted, and his partner turned into a sword. We stood there, waiting for the other to make a move, before Black*Star finally made a move, coming straight at me. I easily sidestepped his attack, and stuck my foot out in front of him at the last second, making him trip and fall on his face. He got up, red-faced. "Alright, now you've done it, I'm not going to go easy on you anymore!" Black*Star shouted at me. I just kept a blank face, which, I think, irritated him more. He came at me again. This time, I blocked him with Kate and decided to attack with Leon. He barely guarded himself, and I was exposing that weak point. He dodged the attack at the last second. I took this chance to advance, and swung at him. For a few minutes we just kept clashing swords, until I realized another weak point. He didn't stand still. I waited until he moved once more, and then, I swept at his feet, making him fall to the ground, the enchanted sword Tsubaki slid out of his grasp. Before I could pin him, he moved behind me and tried to use soul wavelength I quickly adapted my soul to the same wavelength, so the attack did nothing. As Black*Star stood there in shock, I took the chance and attacked, pinning him to the ground.

"I think this battle is over," I said to him, letting Kate and Leon go back to their human forms, and helping Black*Star up right as the bell rang.

"How did you…"

"Deflect your soul attack? Simple, I have a flexible soul, making it easy to deflect direct soul attacks," I told him. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to go get our schedules." And at that, Kate, Leon, and I walked away, leaving a gaping Black*Star in our wake.

We walked into the death room, where Lord Death was, to get our schedules. However, we accidentally walked in on what seemed to be a private meeting between him and a boy about our age. He had pale skin and raven black hair that had three white horizontal stripes. He was wearing a suit, with stripes on his shoulders. I had to admit, he was pretty cute. I blushed when I realized that he was staring at me. "Oh, sorry to interrupt, we were just here for our schedules," I said quickly, blushing a few shades darker as the strange boy kept staring at me.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all! This is my son, Death the Kid, or Kid to his friends," the shinigami introduced. "Kid, this is Lana, and her weapons Leon and Kate, they're new here."

"Pleasure to meet you all, I hope you enjoy it here at the DWMA. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get to class," Kid said, never once taking those beautiful golden eyes off of me for one moment.

"Alright, then, Kid, see you later!" Lord Death said, waving goodbye to his son as he walked out the door. "Now, here are your schedules," the shinigami said, handing us our schedules. "You're in class Crescent Moon, which is taught by Professor Stein. Good Luck! If you need anything, just stop on by. Now, you three had better be off to class, bye bye!" At that, we left.

"Wow, we haven't even gotten to our class and already we have been in a duel, made some new friends, and I'm pretty sure that Lana has a new crush," Kate teased as we made our way down the hall.

"What? Pffft, I don't have a crush on anyone," I lied, failing miserably.

"We all know that that's a lie, you liiiiiike him!" Kate teased. "And from the stare he was giving you, he might like you too!"

I kept quiet, not knowing how to respond to that. _Maybe he does like me, after all, he was staring at me that whole time he was in the Death Room, but maybe he was just spacing out. Oh, I don't know! _I thought to myself. _Only time will tell. Who knows, maybe I'll finally get a little luck, and he can be my maybe something just a little bit more._ I immediately pushed that thought from my head. _He's so handsome, he probably already has a girlfriend._

I was shaken out of my thoughts by Kate's yelling. "UGH! Where is class Crescent Moon?"

"Here it is!" I exclaimed, pointing to a door with a sign on it that said _Class Crescent Moon._

"Well, you ready to go in? I know I am. Let's go," Kate said, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Calm down, Kate. You're going to explode or something," I said, making her stop bouncing. "Now, let's see our new class!" I put my hand on the door knob and opened the door, stepping into the classroom with Leon and Kate right behind me. We were ready for a semi-normal life, and right now, we were starting on the first step.

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating, I'm going to try and update as often as possible, which will probably be every 3-4 days. Thanks so much for reviewing to all of you who did. As you can tell, this is my first fanfic, so please do read and review. And please, no flames. If you have anything you would like to see, just let me know and I can work something out. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! 3**_


End file.
